Lost and Found
by Corona2973
Summary: James and Lily are in the midst of a war. When Dumbledore sends the Order out to a dangerous mission, Lily is scared for James. Yet, he is not the one that she has to be afraid for.    Author notes: I am redoing and updating this story, and all should be finished by the end of the summer of 2012.
1. Chapter 1

"We will be travelling this evening to an old cottage just outside of York where we will prepare for tomorrow," said Dumbledore. I was listening to my old headmaster, while tracing the veins on my fiancé's hand. I noticed how, just right around where his hand met his wrist, the blue veins became more noticeable than on any other part of his arm. I had been staring at his hand far longer than I had realized when James flipped it over to grasp mine.

"Lily, babes, do you want to grab something to eat?" he asked, trying to distract me.

I nodded and after saying goodbye, we disapparate to a pub in Diagon Ally with Sirius and most of the Order.

"James! You know what I love a woman to do?" asked a drunken Sirius, placing his arm around James' shoulder

"Shoot," he replied, a grin on his face.

"You know when you're shagging a girl, I love when they take control and just jump on top." Said Sirius, slurring his words slowly and using his hands to exaggerate. "Hell, I love to lay back and relax and let her do all the work for once. Not all the time, but that one time when you just come home from work and tired as fuck, and they just jump on you. Don't you reckon?"

James squeezed my hand. I had turned my head into his shoulder trying to hide the blush.

"Um, yeah it's great. But I like the control." He added in.

"James, I thought you said you enjoyed it when Amanda did it. You bragged all through the first half of six year." Sirius said, boosting. "Sorry, Lily," he said to me.

"No problem." I laughed.

James looked at me than back at Sirius, with his mouth hanging open, "I -"

Sirius interrupted and looked at me, "You know what though, I cannot wait until you have sex with James. It has been too long. My mate here needs good shag before -"

"Sirius!" James said. I'm not sure if he was laughing or actually serious.

Alice turned to me, "Lily," she said, "I think it's amazing that you're waiting, despite what Sirius thinks."

"Me too," James agreed. "Sirius hates all the hard work. He just likes getting to the business."

"Hey, now. That's not..." Sirius paused for a moment, "Never mind."

We all laughed.

I just shook my head. This was not the first time Sirius would get drunk and begin to share his stories of his sexual adventures and fantasies, or anything of that nature. Realistically, it was a few times at most, but nerveless, they were quite amusing. Sirius, being the best friend of James, always included James with these conversations. I reckon that James tried to edit exactly what he said whenever I was around. I did not mind James answering, but I guess I felt slightly embarrassed about the topic.

I guess I zoned out for a moment, because Marlene, who was on my left on the couch, nudged me and lipped, "Are you ok?" to me. I nodded a moment later. I leaned my head into James' shoulder.

James turned his head towards mine, still hiding in the crook of his neck between his shoulder and neck, and kissed the topic of my head. "I love you," he mumbled, before kissing me again. I brought my eyes up to his and kissed him square on the lips, letting myself linger there for a couple of seconds. James brought his hand up to cup my face, hiding us from everyone else as he slowly deepened the kiss. My mind from the world around us, the laughter, the sounds from the Quidditch match on the radio, and the sound of a drunken Sirius, drowned out as James and I shared a moment together.

"You're not still scared about tomorrow, are you Lils?" James asked me.

I lowered my glaze into my lap. "I still don't have a good feeling about it."

"You're over thinking it."

"James, it's just you and Sirius out there."

"With the rest of the Order as backup."

"Still. If we're two second too late..."

"You really don't have any trust in me?"

I shook my head, "Trust is not the right word. I trust you with my life. It's them I don't trust."

"Ok then. Umm, confidence in this mission? Lily, I graduated as one of the top duelist at Hogwarts. You've seen me fight Sirius before. We've fought before."

"James, I don't think a tickling charm counts."

"But I still won."

I paused. Giving him a smirk I replied, "James, I won that. I always win."

"No, you don't. I always win because I'm awesome."

I laughed, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that the woman always wins?"

"She actually did."

"Told you."

He leaned into me, "I still win."

I laughed at him as he kissed me again.

"I suggest a game of truth or dare!" roared Sirius.

Alice looked at him, "Sirius, you're not daring me and Marline to make out again. You had it once when we were both single, but now she and I are in relationships. I don't think Frank would like that."

"That would be kind of hot, actually," Frank replied.

"Whoa, wait!" said Remus. "I never saw nor heard of said event. I think there needs to be a repeat."

"Repeat!" repeated Sirius, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Remus, kiss Sirius then," said Marlene

The two boys looked at one another with a disguised face, then leaned away from one other, "That's disgusting," declared Sirius.

"No way," said Remus.

"Fine." Marlene said. "No kissing for Alice and me then. Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Sirius.

"Best sex you've ever had?"

Without missing a beat, Sirius replied. "July 19, 1977. Jackie Morrison. I was at a muggle pub, we met after a Quidditch game...well she saw a football match and both our teams won. We met each other and within the hour she was riding me like a Beater rides a broom. Rough and hard. Never heard from her again...not even sure if that's her real name."

Everyone laughed at Sirius' story and some rolled their eyes.

"Frank. Truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"Dare." He answered with a grin.

"That group of chick, across the pub," Sirius said, pointing towards a group of girls, all who looked ten years Frank's senior. "I dare you to ask them if any of them are willing to have an, and I quote, 'casual sex with you, then in the morning you'll make them a proper English breakfast and send them on their way.'"

"Oh Lord," said a blushing Alice.

Frank jumped up rather quickly and bounced right over to the ladies with a Butterbeer in hand. We all turned our heads in his direction, as we saw Frank lean his arm against a headrest on one of the chairs of the ladies. They all went silent when Frank approached. We couldn't heard what he had said, but it was obvious it was not taken in light humour when one of the ladies, looking like the oldest in the group and rather angry, stood up and threw the content of her drink at Frank. She approached him and slapped him straight across the face. Our group lead out a loud laugh as a hurt Frank came walking back towards us.

He slouched down beside Alice who took his head into her arms, and kissed his crown. Alice took out her wand and said an air-dry charm to dry off Frank.

"Aw, poor baby." She said, with a slight laugh.

Sirius was tumbled over in his chair, still laughing hysterically as Frank winced in pain.

"Fuck you, Sirius" said Frank.

Suddenly, a very large man made his way over to Frank "Did you just talk to my wife?" he asked, his voice low and intimidating.

Frank was in complete shock. Before he could act, Sirius stood up and stood face to face with the man. "I was trying to get shag. I didn't see any nut balls over there so I decided to check it out."

The man, angered by the insult and fuelled likely from Firewhiskey, pushed Sirius square in the chest, "What the fuck did you say to me?"

"Don't bloody touch me," Sirius spat back as he lunged towards the man. At this point James, Frank and several other guys from our group and had stood up to tried and peel the two boys away from one another.

Two bar security came over.

"Oi!" they said to Sirius and the man, "Get the fuck outta here!" The guards took Sirius and the man by the collar and threw them out. James and Frank followed the boys out, and after paying for our drinks, we met them outside the pub. Sirius was swearing up a storm.

I drew up hand into James' and kissed him, rather aggressively, straight on the lips.

Marlene spoke, "I guess we should be heading back?"

"Yeah, get a good night's sleep before the shitfest tomorrow." said Remus.

We _apparated_ to the home of Alice and Frank were our meeting earlier that day had occurred. Dumbledore had a few errands to run, but shortly after we arrived so did he. We gathered all our stuff and with a portkey, we arrived in small groups in the middle of the forest. Dumbledore taking the lead walked us to a large cottage at the end of a dirt road.

Once we entered into the house, Dumbledore announced where the rooms were. Before Dumbledore even finished, Sirius passed out on the first couch he spotted without missing a beat.

"Lily?" said someone. I spun around and it was Marlene. "Can you please do something for me?"

"Of course,"

"Can you room with me tonight? I really don't want to be with Fabian." She said.

I knew they have been fighting, but for my best friend, I'd do anything. "Of course." James and I never actually mentioned if we were sharing a room, and it was never automatically assumed.

I walked up to James who was talking to Frank. "Hey James," I told him, "I'm going to bunk with Marlene tonight. She asked me."

He smiled, "I was going to ask you, but if she asked I can`t really argue with it." He kissed me.

Alice came up to Frank. "Frank, I need a stress reliever," she said with a grin.

Frank grabbed his bag, said goodbye rather quickly to us, took Alice's hand, and quickly walked towards a bedroom at the far end of the cottage.

I said goodbye to James and kissed him goodnight. Marlene and I chose a room and I dragged my stuff in there while Marlene ran into the ensuite bathroom to have a quick shower.

I threw my rucksack onto an unclaimed bed and crashed down. I could not stop thinking about the following day. Specifically the risks involved, especially with the one I loved more than anything in the whole world, right in the middle of it all. I knew James was great, not even that, amazing at duelling, and could take care of himself, but I was still worried. I had seen him and Sirius in dozens of duels before, with the Order and them just playing alone. I knew it would take multiple and great duellist to beat him, but that was what I and the rest of the Order were for. As a backup. But I thought, what would happen if the Death Eaters ganged up on him or if he turned his back for one second? I never wanted to think about that. The pain of losing half of myself in just a second.

I thought back to the conversation after the meeting, when everyone was just laughing and enjoying their time before tomorrow. It was not just then that I thought about James and myself, together, intimately; I have had this idea for a few weeks now. My decision about staying a virgin until marriage is one that I held since before Hogwarts. I felt that if I were to be with anyone except for the person I married, it would be like I was dividing my heart up, and these pieces were handed out to every person I was with. So I made a decision when I was little to wait.

But then I started to think. If I was waiting for love before I decided to be with him, wasn't it more the idea of marriage than it was the right person. And I already found the right person.

This was my epiphany several weeks ago, and it was reconfirmed tonight.

So then I knew it had to be tonight.

I had found the right person; I knew that to the bottom of my heart. But then sinking in was these thoughts of what would happen if one of us did not make it out alive?

What were the real things I wanted out of life: Love, career and family. I knew that in days like these, career and family were difficult possibilities, but I could still find love.

I needed to find him.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the door, but paused half way and leaned my head against the wall: it had hit me, I couldn't believe what I was about to do. A giggle shot through me and a smile crept upon my face. Then, in the same moment, my stomach dropped, at I had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into, but I knew we would figure it out.

I took a deep breath and walked over towards the door. The door beside it then opened and Marlene walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, noticing I was about to leave the room.

I didn't know whether I should tell her the truth or not, she would notice that I've been gone from my bed for a few hours. But I knew it would have been an awkward conversation if I told her what my plans were. So I told her the basics, "I'm just going to talk to James."

She noticed my delay, then cocked her head to the side, a habit for whenever she was confused, "But it's a little late – oh Lily, does this have to do with anything from before?"

I sighed. Great, she caught me.

"Lily," she said as she walked over towards me, "Nothing's going to happen to any of us tomorrow. You don't have to go-"

I cut her off, "Please Marlene, don't lecture me."

"Please tell me you're not going to find him to BE with him. Don't give up yourself like that."

"Well...," I was lost for words. There was really no solid excuse for betraying a belief I've had since I was little. "To be honest, we're in a war right now, Mar. For all I know, a Death Eater could show up half way through the mission and he could get kidnapped or killed or something."

"Lily, listen. There are over twenty of us; some of the best dualists are in this Order." She spoke more slowly, emphasizing her words, "Nothing is going to happen to us tomorrow. Not to you, not to me, not to James, not to Sirius."

"We never know what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Exactly. So why do you think anything bad will happen tomorrow?"

"You've known I had a really bad feeling about this mission from the start. Merlin , I've had so many nightmares this past week than I normally do in a month about this going badly."

Tears began to pool in the corner of my eye and Marlene took notice.

"Ok, Lily, listen. I won't stop you from seeing him. But just let me say I don't want you to regret having slept with him. Make sure you're one hundred percent certain before. Believe me, I regret my first time, and I would take that back if I could."

I began circling my engagement ring on my finger. I couldn't even look her in the eyes, "I'm not going to regret this. I've already found the right person. I've figured out that all I was looking for all along. No paper can truly make a difference."

She sighed, "You're not giving up on this are you?" I shook my head "`Fine. You're really stubborn sometimes, you know that?"

"So I`ve been told."

"Then go and find him," she encouraged. I looked up into her eyes and I knew she was being honest. Then she smirked. "I want to know the full details straight after."

I laughed. "Find, I promise you'll be the first to know," I had nothing to say to that so I smiled and just walked out the door.

After leaving our room, I nervously walked down to the basement to James' room, where he was planning on sharing with Sirius, if Sirius ever got up from the couch. I walked over and I could hear some shuffling around in his room. After taking a deep breath I knocked quietly on his door.

A second later I heard a quick, "Just one second," then James opened up the door, half putting his shirt on. He was in his boxers and it looked like he was almost getting ready for bed. When he saw me he looked like he was confused, like he was not expecting me. But then a smile crept upon his face.

"Hey, Lily. What's up?"

I suddenly got really nervous, "Sorry, if you were going to bed-"

"No, I was just about to read, but you can always find me. I'm never too busy for you."

He opened up the door, inviting me in. With my back to it, I closed the door and locked it without James noticing.

Soon after he took my face into his hands and kissed me. It was quick but I didn't kiss back.

He took my hand, "Do you mind if I talked to you for a minute? I have a question for you." I walked over to the bed to sit down, and he followed sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, sure. What is it Lils?"

Oh, how I loved the way he said my name, like his own, personal nickname for me.

"Um," I had not really though this through on how I was going to say this to him. "I'm just going to say this frankly-"

"Lily," he interrupted, "This is not about tomorrow, is it? Nothing's going to happen to you."

"James. Please don't lecture me, Marlene already gave me one. Plus, it's not so much me that I'm worried about, more you."

"Hey, I'm not going to deny that there are not some risks involved. But we have back up plans and some of the best witches and wizards to protect us if something goes wrong."

I was tired of arguing. I knew I was losing. I knew my worries were nothing to be overly worried about, but I still had that lump in the back of my throat. "James, I'm not going to say that did not have some influence on what I'm about to say, but believe me, it did not make the final decision."

"Well, what were you going to ask me?" he wondered. He almost looked nervous, like if I was going to say something bad.

I looked into his eyes and slowly spoke, "James, I want you. Tonight, here, right now. I've made up my mind and decided I don't want to wait until we're married, if that's alright with you. But I think right now, tonight, is just perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't say anything for a moment. He looked like he was trying to decipher exactly what I said. Slowly, he said to me, "Lily, but I thought you've always wanted to wait. Why now? Why not tomorrow or next week?"

Quietly I muttered, "James, there might not be a tomorrow or a next week." He looked like he was about to object but I put my finger to his lips to hush him. "To be honest, I know I have no defence for choosing this date rather than the fact that I have a dreadful feeling something's going to happen tomorrow. Merlin, I hope nothing does but I have that fear in my stomach. And if anything does, I know that if I could have one last thing it would be to be with you. I already know where you're at with all of this, so I don't know why you wouldn't say no."

"Lily, I'd have you anytime; don't you ever think I don't want you. But I just don't want you to regret your first time or have it compromise your values."

"I'd never regret you, James. You're the one I want, I know it and you know it."

By this time I was caressing my fingers along James' t-shirt, and I started to play at his Adam's apple, which I knew was a weak spot for him.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He swore to me.

"I know you won't."

"No regret?" he whispered.

"No regrets," I promised him back. A smile crooked up upon his face as we touched our foreheads together. Slowly, I adjusted myself so I was straddling his lap. He leaned in closer, and then softly, he kissed me.

One of his hands cupped my head, knotting his fingers in my hair. The other wrapped around my waist, bringing my chest closer to his. I took my hands and placed them on both sides of his face.

As he deepened the kiss, reality had hit both of us. Without breaking the kiss he scooped me up and brought me down so I was lying on my back with James on top of me.

It was slow, and then we began to speed up. He traced my shirt down the sides until he had hit the hem, then scooted it up my sides and over my head. We only broke the kiss for the smallest amount of time possible while the shirt passed our mouths, then he immediately brought his lips back to mine.

His tongue began to trace my lips and begged for entrance. I accepted immediately and our tongues met. Every worry that I had disappeared. I felt safe. His body covered mine and it had a calming effect on me. An explosion occurred in the pit of my stomach as we met, and he slowly lowered himself fully onto my body. The feeling of his covered chest against the soft skin of my curves brought a frenzy in me. My hand crawled under the bottom of his shirt, and I traced lightly the warming skin of his abdomen. I brought my hand up further until my elbow began to bunch up the fabric.

He leaned away from our close embrace and I missed the contact immediately. My head was screaming, _No! No!_ As he sat up and straddled me. His dominate stance above me sent a wave of ecstasy through my body. He took the bottom of his crumpled shirt and brought his shirt over his head, revealing his chest to me. Thank you, Quidditch! He tossed his shirt to the side without giving it a second glance. He then leaned down and places his left arm beside the right side of my head while using his right hand to place his glasses and wand on the side table. He asked me where my wand was, and after collecting it from the back of my jeans, I passed it to him and he sat it on the table. His long neck was directly above me, so I lifted my head and kissed the side of his neck. After dropping my wand, he brought his right hand and cupped my head, turning his head and capturing my lips with his.

We took our time, and James being the most amazing person ever, was never in a hurry was never frustrated at me, but the most patient and gentle man the world has ever created. There were a few moments where I had no clue what I was doing and instead of rolling his eyes he gave me the most adorable smile and helped me. There was a moment, right when James slid inside of me and before the pain had disappeared that I knew I had made the right decision. It was the right decision that I waited for him, because although the physical was not perfect like described in my fairytale books, emotionally, I was in bliss.

"Oh, Lily," he moaned as his body was shot through with pleasure.

He collapsed right on top of me. I was exhausted as well. I softly swiped his hair off his forehead as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he declared to me.

I smiled, "I love you too."

He slipped out of me and I missed the connection instantly. I groaned and he laughed. He laid down on his side with his two arms out. I laid on his one arm while his other laid across my waist. I hugged him close to my body and after kissing him one last time, I drifted off to sleep.

And I had no regrets.

There was stillness in the air when I woke up. I was lying on my stomach with my back exposed. I was facing towards the wall, I assumed, because there was completely darkness. I felt a heavy weight on top of my back, and I turned my head to see James' arm on top of me. He was sound asleep. His faced looked completely in grace, escaped from stress. I felt a pressure on my bladder and I knew I had to go to the toilet, so I quietly slipped out from under his arm and jumped over him. He had a bathroom attached to his room so I slipped in there and went to the toilet. As I was washing my hands, than noticed that down there was hurting. I ran through the bathroom's medicine cabinet but I couldn't find any ibuprofen, not that they would likely have any in a magical household. Although I was a witch, there were still a few habits I kept from having muggle parents. I still preferred ibuprofen over the variety of spells and potions. I realized, I had a bottle in my bag, which is in my and Marlene's room. I'd have to go get it. I came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and looked around the room to see if I could find my clothes. The room was too dark, and James had just thrown my clothes everywhere last night, and I wasn't exactly paying attention to where he had thrown them. I found a pair of jeans, but after checking out the design and size I realized they were James'. I patted around and found my bra, but that was not so appropriate to just be walking around in. I found James' boxers and what felt like either a soft shirt or the end of a sheet, when I heard rumbling in the bed,

"Lily?" said James.

"Hey."

"Are you leaving?"

"Um, well not really. I just need to get some ibuprofen, but there's none in your bathroom, so I'm just going to grab it from my room."

"Good. I don't want you too leave tonight. Why don't you just Summon the bottle?"

"I don't know...but I don't want to scare anyone."

"Ah, I see." He said.

I still couldn't find my clothes, "I can't find my clothes. Do you remember where you threw them?"

He smiled, "I was a little distracted to remember where exactly. Wear my clothes. My boxers are right in front of you. And I think that's my shirt is wrapped around the bed post."

"You don't mind?" I asked, trying to locate his shirt.

"Nope."

I squirmed into his boxers and shirt, still a little too shy to fully expose my body to James, I tried to hid myself with my arms. I didn't think it really mattered, as after I dressed I looked over at James, who appeared to be asleep.

I left the room and went up the squeaky stairs to my room. The house was completely quiet. Although I could hear snoring coming from a few of the rooms. I was grateful James did not snore but only breathed loudly and heavily. I came into my room and Marlene seemed passed out on her bed. I looked closer and noticed another lump beside her. Her and Fabian must have made up, I thought. I'm glad they made up. I looked through my bag and found the bottle in a side pocket. I opened the lid and popped two tablets without taking any water.

I quietly snuck back into the room and closed the door. I walked over to the bed and pause. Was I to wear James' clothes or get naked? After thinking for a moment, a slid the boxers off of my hips and brought the shirt over my head. James would like this more, and it was more comfortable than sleeping with clothes on. I slipped back into bed with James now on his stomach. I cuddled into his side when I felt a hand snake its way across my stomach and up to my right breast.

"Your naked." James said.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it better than all those clothes." I said cheekily.

He lifted his head up and smiled at me, "I think you looked better in them than I did. Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not really."

With a grin on his face, James brought himself up above me and kissed my lips. He leaned on his elbow and brought his other hand to my face. "Lily?" he asked, shyly. "Um, I was going to ask you a question. And I'd appreciate it if you could answer me honestly. And don't judge because it's a little embarrassing."

"James, it's just me. Shoot."

"Well, just with last night...was it good?"

"Good? James, it was bloody amazing." I answered honestly.

He smiled than looked at me seriously. "Did you know? Come? It's just, I didn't realize until after that you may not have. And I feel bad that it was your first time and you didn't -"

"James," I said, holding onto his face so he was looking into my eyes. "Girls are different than guys their first time. I wasn't expecting too."

He looked at me and in a split second, he kissed my lips deeply.

"Lily, I want to make it up to you."

"Hmm?" I answered, not knowing what he was talking about,

"I love you, Lily. I love you so much."

Leaning on his left forearm and his knees, he's slowly snaked his right hand down my body. Across my chest and down my stomach, he moved slower until he hit my wetness. A spike rode through me. James lowered himself onto my body until he was coving me. He brought his lips to my jaw and slowly kissed down my neck, while his fingers caressed me.

It felt so good that for the first few moments I could do nothing but lie there and concentrate on the amazing feelings. After a few minutes, my arms snaked around James' neck and back, bringing his roaming lips closer to my skin. His arm was also trapped between our bodies as it began to work faster. My eyes closed and I began whispering 'James' as I felt the climax coming. Within a moment, my body began to shake and I lifted my hips off the bed and ecstasy rolled through me. I began to die down and with a sleek of moisture covering my body, I slowly opened up my eyes and looked straight into his.

"Oh, God James." I whispered.

"Lily, you looked so fucking sexy," he confessed, brining his lips to mine, full forced. He plunged his tongue into my mouth, without asking permission, but I did not care.

"Baby, I want you." He asked, full of desperation.

"Oh, God." I replied.

He rolled me over until I was on top of him. Without hesitation I sat up and straddled him.

He looked amazing, lying below me with his arms raised slightly above his head. "Can you help me?"

"Yes." He said, and placed himself right below me as I lowered myself onto him.

This time was different than the last time. Now that I knew what was going to happen, everything that was happening was second on my mind. There was this connection that James and I had. It was deeper than physical, instead to the core of the emotional. We went slower than we did last night. There were no sounds but our quiet breathes and the occasional soft moan. My thighs began to ache from moving up and down, and James began to notice, so he opened his arms to me. I leaned into him, bringing my lips to his where they remain locked but not moving. Intensity began to grow in me and I moved my head into the crook of his neck while James wrapped one arm around my back and the other to the small of my back, helping me.

I felt pleasure in the pit of my stomach, and James must have recognized it too because he started to pump into me. That sent me over the edge as spasms of pleasure were shot through me. James soon followed and his hands began to squeeze and rub over my entire body. Once we were done, I barely had any energy to open my eyes as I laid on James' chest.

I knew I had to get up so I slowly lifted my body from James' but his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Don't move. Just stay right here, it feels so good." He mumbled and drifted off to sleep. I had no energy to move and it felt so good with him in me. Lying on his chest I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Light from the window shined lightly threw onto the bed. I was lying on my back facing the window. I felt a light caressing across my exposed abdomen, back and forth. Light as a feather. I moaned at the contact.

"Lily, baby. Wake up."I turned my head towards him and opened my eyes. With his head popped up on his hand, he was caressing me again with his fingertips. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you."

"How was your sleep?" he asked, his voice deep with sleep.

"Excellent, actually. I've never slept as soundly as I did last night."

"Same here. And the company was quite nice," he said with a smile.

"I officially determined that I love sleeping beside you."

He laughed, "I officially determined I love making love to you," he leaned over and brought his lips to mine. It was not filled with love and lust as it was last night, but just a sensual love.

He brought his lips from my mouth to down my face, jaw, just below my right ear and attacked my neck.

"And you didn't even snore," I added, "It was perfect."

He stopped the attack on my neck and looked into my eyes. "Lily, I don't snore."

"Yes, you do."

"Lils, I slept in the same room with three guys for seven years. They would have said something if that was the case."

"Didn't you apply a sound proofing charm on your bed curtains?"

He just glared at me, "Are you trying to be smart, Miss. Evans?"

"Perhaps," I said with a smile.

He leaned away and I was curious about what he was going to do. A smile creped on his face. A moment later, I felt the sheets that were covering me being ripped off while James jumped off the bed.

"James!" I yelled in shock.

"James!" yelled another voice. I saw the door open and a shocked Sirius stared at the scene in front of him. I was desperately trying to cover myself with my hands while a naked James, with sheet in hand, picked up a pillow from the bed and whipped it at Sirius. He slammed the door shut not before a grin grew across Sirius' face and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh!" I said in shocked. I must have had a funny expression on my face because James turned his head away from the door, stared at my expression, and laughed.

Filled with embarrassment and a comedic desire to get James back, I ignored my shy instinct to cover myself and boosted myself from the bed, smacking him across the arm. "James! Why are you laughing?"

"Your expression was priceless!"

"Your best friend was just staring at me!"

"Well, you do have a hot body."

I gave him another smack.

"Ow!" he rubbed his arm, "That was a compliment!"

I tried to keep a serious face but I was honestly laughing on the inside, "I'm so embarrassed right now! I don't want to face him."

He saw my honesty and embraced me, snaking his arms around me. "He more than likely will, but I have some shit on him and I'm not afraid of blackmailing."

"You don't have to go to those extremes."

"Yes I do, because it's you," he said, kissing my nose.

I heard his stomach growl. "Ugh," he moaned and backed away from me. "You know Lily. I'm starving so you better get some clothes on before I decided to eat you instead."

My face turned red, "James!" I said before smacking him in the arm for the third time.

After he hugged me again, I got my clothes on and hurried towards the shower out in the hallway. Once I was privately by myself soaking in the warm water, everything that happened last night had hit me. I was finally able to be with James. He was the sweetest and most caring man I have ever known and last night had confirmed it. He made all my worries disappear.

Just like the worries I had about today.


End file.
